dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giant Fish
Giant FishDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 are a breed of fish that are often seen in a lake on Mount Paozu. These fish are blue and purple in nearly all versions in which they appear; in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Giant Fish are colored green and yellow. Appearances One is caught by Goku in the first episode of Dragon Ball to be Goku's lunch, just before his encounter with Bulma. After using his tail as bait, the Giant Fish, thinking it to belong to a monkey, goes in for a bite but Goku kicks the fish and catches it. The fish plays a very memorable figure of Goku's childhood in Mount Paozu and has been reenacted in alternate versions of the beginning in the movies such as Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies and Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. This Giant Fish is the first living thing to be killed on screen. A number of very similar looking fish of the same breed have been seen throughout the series, such as in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge where one is caught by Goku (ironically he says in the English dub that it is "a little on the small side but just right for making sushi") and the episodes "Goku's Ordeal" where another is caught by Gohan. In "Hour of Temptation", one is hit by Cell's Energy Wave fired at Vegeta. In "Memories of Gohan", Goku plays a prank on Krillin making him think that a Giant Fish eats him and that Krillin is next. In "I am Saiyaman", a Giant Fish is seen having been caught by Goten. In "He's Always Late", Goku is eaten by a Giant Fish after he saves a pterosaur egg falling from a waterfall, but he then manages to escape from the fish's mouth with the egg. Giant Fish exist in Universe 10 on Babari."Zamas: The Next Lord of Lords from Universe 10" Video Game Appearances Giant Fish are enemies in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Three types of Giant Fish appear in Attack of the Saiyans: the regular Giant Fish, Wild Fish, and Sand Fish. Giant Fish can also be seen in the Grandpa Gohan's house stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 as well as Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and in background of the main menu of Dragon History mode in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a Giant Fish can be seen roasting on a fire next to Grandpa Gohan's House in Conton City. Later in the game, Whis appears at the location as an instructor (given his love of food it is not surprising he'd be found next to a fish roasting over a campfire). In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, they are called Big Fish and are among the many species of fish that can be caught via fishing. Additionally, there are several subspecies of Big Fish that can be caught as well. Ironically, the Z-Encyclopedia Entries for the Blue and Red Fish subspecies refer to them as a subspecies of Giant Fish despite being called Big Fish in their entry. According it its entry, Big Fish are extremely intelligent for fish and is known to prey upon monkeys and other small animals. Its tendency to prey upon monkeys actually makes them susceptible to Goku's tail fishing method as the artificial Saiyan tails that Goku and Gohan use in place of their removed Saiyan tails resemble the tails of monkeys that the fish normally prey upon. However, they are also capable of being caught using a fishing rod. Despite the different subspecies that can be caught, the meat they provide all have the same roasting animation and model though the meat has differences in cut and quality. In addition to their meat, their teeth and scales can be sold for Zeni. Golden Fish also drop high value materials that can be sold for a high price due to it being rarely caught. ;Subspecies Z-Encyclopedia Entries *'Blue Fish' - A subspecies of giant fish. It has a deep blue body, and it's said that the deeper the blue, the richer its flavor. *'Red Fish' - A subspecies of giant fish. Its scales are silver at first, but eventually turn crimson as it matures. It has very fatty flesh. *'Golden Fish' - A fish with golden scales. Its flesh is just as beautiful as its scales, and fetches a high price on the market, where it is only rarely found. It is often called the "phantom fish." ;Campfire Cooking and Raw Meat *'Lean Giant Fish' - A lean cut of a giant fish. Hefty and sure to satisfy. +1% Meal Effect to Ki DEF and +1 Stat Boost to Ki DEF. Raw version gives a +1 HP Stat Boost. *'Fatty Giant Fish' - A fatty cut of a giant fish. The perfect balance of lean and fatty portions. +3% Meal Effect to Ki DEF and +2 Stat Boost to Ki DEF. Raw version gives a +2 HP Stat Boost. *'Extra Fatty Giant Fish' - A rare extra fatty cut of a giant fish. You'll be on cloud nine the moment it touches your tongue. +5% Meal Effect to Ki DEF and +3 Stat Boost to Ki DEF. Raw version gives a +3 HP Stat Boost. Trivia *The first Giant Fish seen in the series speaks in the Japanese version, but he is silent in the English versions. The green one in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power is the only one who talks in the English dubs. *In the live-action movie Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku, the fish is normal. In the second live-action adaption, Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins the fish was replaced by a crocodile. Gallery References es:Pez Gigante Category:Animals Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Universe 10 Characters